


Chicken Soup

by mickeym



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup

They almost never get sick, either of them. Injured, sure. It comes with the territory, unfortunately. But not sick. And it's Sammy who's sick, which is just tilting Dean's world with the wrongness. If anything should happen, it should happen to him, not to Sam.

Still, the smile Sam gives him -- dark circles under his eyes and all -- when Dean props the pillows up and brings him chicken noodle soup and ginger ale, well. It's a special, takes-his-breath-away sort of smile that Dean knows he'll store away as a special memory, to take out whenever he needs a quick pick-me-up.


End file.
